Tim Kim
Appearance Tim is small but solidly built, with a bald head and "tribal" tattoos. One of the tattoos appears to be a blackbird. He looks somewhat Asian, but appears to have some western ancestry as well. His arms and legs are very well-muscled, and under the skin one can catch a glimpse of metallic-looking tendrils. His mouth is wider than an ordinary person's, and his jaw and teeth also appear to be reinforced with some kind of metal. His eyes are completely black, but have not yet become as beady as many of the Blackbird Bishops. Personality Unlike many Autumn courtiers, Tim tends to shy away from occult matters, preferring to explore the emotion of fear by the tried-and-true "I can eat you for breakfast" method loved by Ogres everywhere. However, he has gained a certain amount of trust from the Autumn Court and Freehold in general, because Tim takes his obligations very seriously, and will always deliver on an agreement. This seems to be true of everything except agreements involving time. While Tim is reliable in all other ways, he is not at all punctual. And while he is decently athletic and terrifying in a fight, he is very clumsy. Role As a Paladin of Shadows, Tim has taken on the martial role stereotypical of Ogres, but this is not the limit of his contributions to the community. With the rest of his motley he helps to operate an odds-and-ends shop that sells everything from hand-made clothing to hand-made stationery to folk remedies to cultivated goblin fruits, and everything in between. Tim has a knack for acquiring things (by whatever means necessary), so the shop also serves as a depot for special requests by changelings. This is his way of serving the Bishopric of Blackbirds, as he believes that it is easier to keep a grip onto one's sanity if one's needs can be met with as little stress as possible. However, Tim has been known to refuse requests that he believes would be detrimental to the sanity of the people making them. With the duties of Autumn Queen keeping Sheila Guthrie occupied, Tim has mostly taken charge of the Bishopric of Blackbirds. Relationships Tim is deeply in love with Joe Estrada. Very deeply in love. So deeply in love that even people who are not at all uncomfortable with homosexuality are a little uncomfortable around Tim and Joe, just because they're not sure how to deal with two people who are that into each other. However, Allen Lynn manages to deal with their intense relationship well enough to form a motley with them. The shop also affords the motley a connection with the artisans of the Freehold. Almost all of them have dealt with Tim and his motley at one time or another. He also maintains ties with Sheila Guthrie and Jenna Bryant through the Bishopric of Blackbirds, and he often refers changelings who need a safe place to stay to the bed-and-breakfast run by Jenna's motley. He also trains in combat with Joyce Bowman and Lisa Stephens regularly. His willingness to defend the Freehold has won him the favor of the Summer Court, and his ability to obtain needed supplies has made friends of the Winter Court.